


Bloody English, Bloody Maths

by orphan_account



Category: The Tunnels Series - Roderick Gordon & Brian Williams
Genre: Friendship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, This takes place before the series started, What am I doing, Why aren't there more people in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Chester meet at Chester's house to work on homework together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody English, Bloody Maths

"Hey, Chester, can you pass the pencil sharpener?"

You look up and see Will's light eyes looking back at you. In his hand, there is a broken pencil. Wordlessly, you nod and pass the sharpener over to him, circling an answer on your math homework. God, how you hate maths.

Will mutters a few things at his paper and then promptly rage quits, pushing his paper back and throwing his paper at the table. "I'm so done with this!" he exclaimed.

"Is it about the English test?" you ask. You've known him long enough to know that he probably has something against his English teacher. And English in general. However, he loves science and history, and does really well in them. Since you are good at maths (you just don't like them though) and English, the two of you balance out perfectly, and as a result always help each other with homework.

"Of course it's about the bloody English test, I don't want to fail another one!" He cursed, yanking at his white hair.

"What?" you take a look at his paper. "This is really easy, Will, what's the problem?"

"I just can't memorize these words!" he tells you, clearly extremely frustrated. You rustle through your bag and pull out a rubber band of index cards, taking a few out. "Alright, what are the ones you're having trouble with?"

Will just looks at you in disbelief. "Are you-"

"Yes I am. What are the words Will?" you ask, pencil at the ready. He sighs and rattles them off to you, and you write them down on the flash cards. Then you flip thm over and, since you'd already studied for the test, wrote the definitions.

"Why do we have to do flash cards?" Will complained, twirling a pencil between his fingers.

"I've told you this before, its because this is the best way to study for tests."

Eventually, he gives in, and you two spend about 30 minutes going over the words. When you decide that Will is sufficiently ready for the test, you pass him the cards and a rubber band. He pockets them and begrudgingly thanks you.

And then you pull out your science homework.

Will notices the expression on your face and scoots over to you, looking over your homework.

"We're learning about this concept in mathematics. You have to apply this equation." he grabbed a pencil and scribbled an equation on the top of your paper, and then contined explaining.

"Hey Will?" you say when he's done.

"Yeah?" he says

"Thanks. For everything."


End file.
